


phonebox

by lusehun



Series: selu [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Luhan find shelter from the rain in a cramped phonebox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phonebox

  
  
  
  
The sound of unrelenting rain surrounds Sehun and Luhan as they stand in a tiny phonebox, awkwardly pushed against the glass walls in the cramped space, trying not to get too close.  
  
They had been walking home together after going out with their friends, laughing happily about their day -- arms swinging and hands brushing -- when the drizzle they had ignored picked up, soaking them both in a matter of minutes. Without much shelter around and their houses still being a while away, Sehun ducked into the nearest phonebox, pulling Luhan in with him.  
  
"You're soaked," Sehun sighs, reaching out to brush stray hairs out of Luhan's face. They were always a little affectionate with each other.  
  
"You too," Luhan smiles, head tilted slightly upwards as he looks at Sehun.  
  
"Yeah but, my coat is better than yours."  
  
"Still, we'd be better off stripping at this point," Luhan laughs but then his teeth chatter with the cold seeping through his clothes, his skin.  
  
"Not the most appropriate place though, hyung," Sehun says with a slight pout. "Come here."  
  
Sehun opens his arms and Luhan shuffles forward a little awkwardly.  
  
"Even my top is soaked through," he sighs, letting Sehun wrap his long arms around his body. The space around them is so confined it's all too easy to press their bodies against each other.  
  
Sehun is about to complain about the one sided hug when Luhan wraps his arms around his waist, and squeezes. Sehun swears Luhan squeezed his heart too, and his lungs, cutting off his oxygen supply and leaving him breathless.  
  
He drops his head onto Luhan's shoulder and sighs, burying his face in Luhan's scent.  
  
"Stupid, that's wet," Luhan says, rubbing Sehun's lower back.  
  
'I don't care," Sehun says, voice muffled by Luhan's coat. "Are you feeling any warmer?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot warmer," Luhan smiles, even though Sehun can't see it.  
  
"Me too," Sehun whispers.  
  
After a few moments of a physically comfortable yet emotionally awkward silence, both speak.  
  
"Hyung-"  
  
"Sehun-ah-"  
  
Sehun lifts his head from Luhan's shoulder and pulls back a little to look at him. Luhan is smiling at him so gently, so fondly, the tips of Sehun's ears turn pink and he almost forgets what he wants to say.  
  
"You first," Luhan whispers and Sehun's brain turns to mush and his tongue gets tied.  
  
"I - but - you -'  
  
Luhan's eyes are wide and he has to suppress a laugh at Sehun's sudden (and adorable) flustering.  
  
Sehun huffs and pouts and suddenly his face is all too close to Luhan's, so close Luhan feels like he's breathing in all of Sehun's air and-  
  
Soft lips touch his own.  
  
He's frozen for a couple of seconds, mostly in surprise. Sehun could be impulsive at times but Luhan hadn't expected something like this.  
  
But just as he feels Sehun’s lips move away, Luhan pulls Sehun back into the kiss, hands still on the small of his back. He hears and feels a noise of contentment against his mouth, and soft hands come up to cradle his face, so gently as if Luhan is the pot of gold at the end of Sehun’s rainbow.  
  
When they pull apart slightly, their foreheads find each other, their fingers entwine by their sides.  
  
“Oh,” Luhan says, heart pounding and very ready to explode, “so does that mean-”  
  
“I like you,” Sehun breathes out, “I like you so much, hyung. So, so much.”  
  
“O-oh,” Luhan says again, but his face breaks out into a small smile and his face turns almost as red as Sehun’s. He puts his head in Sehun’s shoulder in embarrassment.  
  
“Hyung?” Sehun calls after a few minutes of waiting, pouting. “Are you not going to say anything?” He’s allowed to be upset. He just confessed to his crush and received nothing in response. Not even rejection.  
  
Luhan lifts his head, biting his lip, and Sehun’s heart thuds in his ribcage as Luhan tiptoes up to his height and presses their lips together again, fingers grasping Sehun's coat.  
  
“I like you too,” Luhan whispers onto Sehun’s lips and pecks Sehun lightly on the nose. Sehun lets out a little gasp at the action and Luhan laughs happily. Sehun can’t help but join in with him. Luhan’s smile, laugh and happiness are all contagious. It’s part of why Sehun likes him so much.  
  
  
  
  
Sehun ends up sitting on the ground after a while, wanting to wait out the rain that way. It’s cold but with Luhan on his lap, he soon warms up. Even when the rain outside lessens, they continue kissing, their shared giggles and breathy pants between their lips being the only sounds around them.  
  
“Sehunnie?” Luhan whispers and Sehun hums. “It’s stopped raining.”  
  
“I think it stopped raining a while ago, hyung,” Sehun laughs as Luhan gets up, extending a hand to Sehun. Sehun takes it and rubs his numb bum with a pout once he’s standing.  
  
Luhan leads Sehun out with a hand round his waist. “Do you want to stay over?” he asks. “It’s late, you know. Probably safer that way, right?”  
  
Sehun scoffs. “Sure, that’s why you want me to come over.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Luhan gasps, moving his hand from Sehun’s waist to the back pocket of his jeans. He lodges his hand in there and Sehun suddenly feels hot all over.  
  
“It’s cold, right?” Luhan laughs at Sehun’s embarrassed pout. “Sehunnieee. Are you coming over or not?”  
  
Sehun hooks an arm around Luhan’s neck and presses a kiss to his temple. “Yes, you idiot hyung.”  
  
The rest of the walk home is spent in a comfortable silence, fingers lacing together.  
  
  
  
  
“So hyung,” Sehun starts when they’re at Luhan’s house, cuddled up on his bed. “When did you start liking me?” He grins and Luhan hits him on the arm.  
  
“Brat,” Luhan frowns. “Hmm. I guess around the time I started buying you bubble tea all the time,” he laughs.  
  
“Oh that’s funny, because I’m pretty sure I started liking you when you started buying them for me.”  
  
“Sehun!” Luhan whisper shouts and crosses his arms, pulling away from Sehun.  
  
“I’m joking,” Sehun laughs, kissing Luhan’s cheeks and nose, making Luhan laugh too. “I’m joking, hyung.”  
  
“You really are a brat,” Luhan says, shaking his head, but he lets Sehun wrap his arms around him again.  
  
“I liked you before that,” he smiles, and in the dim lighting, Luhan can see a faint dust of pink over his cheeks.  
  
“Really?” Luhan widens his eyes, “why didn’t you say anything?” He covers his face with his hands. “We’ve been dancing around each other this whole time…”  
  
Sehun pries Luhan’s hands away. “Doesn’t matter now does it?” He sounds sure enough, but also a little scared.  
  
Luhan shakes his head and grins, smile reaching the corners of his eyes and wrinkling them with joy. He wraps his arms right around Sehun’s waist and kisses his nose again. They’ll probably wake up in a tangle of limbs in the morning, and he can’t think of anything better.  
  



End file.
